Operators of HAM and CB radios are always searching for good locations to mount the HAM and CB radio antennas to their motor vehicles. With the introduction of aluminum bodied vehicles, the ability to mount magnetic based antennas to the hood, roof and bed of the motor vehicle has been compromised. This document relates to a new and improved antenna mounting device that may be utilized in a number of different configurations to mount not only an antenna but other accessories at different, advantageous locations on a motor vehicle. Such a device is particularly useful with pickup trucks including those incorporating aluminum bodies.